Scence Practice:
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: full info and summary inside! more scences will be added in the future. rated M for yaoi in 2nd chapter VIo-Red in 1st, Vio-Shadow in 2nd
1. Names

_**Scene Practice 1**_

Manga: Four Swords

Vol.: 1  
>Chapter: 2<p>

PoV: Vio

Pairing/s: Vio-Red

**SCENE TITLE:**_**NAMES**_

"How much farther to the castle?" I asked the others as we slowly made our way back to the path that leads there. Green pointed to the dirt road a little ahead.

"If we follow this path, we should be able to see it!" the link in Red spoke up panting from a few feet behind us, looking exhausted. The poor boy must've been dead tired; he didn't look to have a very high stamina.

"Say, let's rest a bit."

"There's no such time." the slight hint of guilt was displayed in the green clad warrior's eyes. "We gotta go tell dad about Zelda and Guffu." Red still stopped as he caught up to where we were.

"Wait, before that let's choose."

"Choose what?" the link in Blue snapped.

"Names! You know names! It's weird for all of us to be called Link. So let's pick nicknames!" he beamed at his great idea. The Blue link of course was mad at stopping. Why hadn't I thought of that? "I'm wearing Red, so I'll be Red. You would be Blue."

"What?" was his clever response. Note the sarcasm. "You can be Green. You can be Violet?" he shook his head, "No, just Vio."

'_Isn't that a girl's name?' _ I thought, but not dissing it. I kind of liked that it was Red who choose my new name. Of course Blue blew up and went for Green with his sword, they were so loud that I couldn't understand them. Red tilted his head cutely, which for some reason made my heart skip a little.

"I wonder why our personalities are so different when were originally the same person" **(AN: I always thought it was strange to put human here when they're Hylian.) **I decided to explain to him,

"Our personalities split into four but our strength remains with us individually. Green is aggressive, Blue is short tempered and over-confident," I paused the place my hand on his head, with a little smile as his face went brighter. "Red would be optimistic."

"Oh! I see!" and there went my heart again. "So Vio's super cool and smart!" He gave the biggest smile in the world. I blushed and turned away, trying to hide it.

"Think of me as a calm, self-possessed person." I muttered while he gave a slightly confused look before giggling. As Green pointed out the cook, Red gave me a hug and whispered before running off with hem.

"I still think you're cool Vio. I saw that blush, and I do _like _you too." a hesitated before joining the rush the talk to the cook. Perhaps the little red link wasn't as innocent as we gave him credit for. I pushed my blush away and vowed to keep thoughts on the strange feeling of butterflies pooling in my stomach for later. We had something to do first.


	2. Celebration in the fire tower YAOI!

Scene practice

Vio-Shadow yaoi ftw

"What else should we do to celebrate…" the dark copy wondered aloud, Vio tilted his head slightly. He had been very drunk a moment ago and now he already looked and acted sober. Vio wondered a moment if the taller teen had been faking but scoffed it unlikely. "Oh! I know!" he suddenly sounded very excited, his bright red eyes lit up at his idea. He took the blonde by his wrist and pulled him along up the stairs of the tower. Vio blushed as his clawed hand slipped past his wrist and grabbed his hand instead. A sweet smile slipped to the dark teen's face as he pulled him along joyfully. It came off quickly though as he noticed Vio watching him, it was replaced by a fanged smirk. "Here!" they were finally at the top of the stairs, a small hall with a door on the end.

"Where are we going" the shy teen finally asked. Shadow's smile grew bigger.

"My room! You haven't seen it yet." He practically dragged him he went so fast. He was pushed forward into the room, the door shutting and locking on its own accord. "I enchanted it to do that" Shadow responded to his friend's confused look. The younger teen nodded and looked around the room. Everything was black and purple, it mixed well. The curtains were drawn closed with a thick black shade most likely made out of wool. "Do you like it?"

"It looks great Shadow." He complimented "The shades contrast perfectly." Shadow hugged him for the comment, it was the closest and longest contact he'd had with the boy. Vio worried a second when the dark copy hadn't let go of him yet. Vio hadn't realized the extent of his energy. Shadow had fallen asleep in the warm embrace. A smile forced its way onto his lips. He had already fallen for the sexy boy and now his Shadow had literally fallen for him. He held in a laugh so not to wake him, and gently supported his weight towards the bed. He had a problem though. Shadow wouldn't let go. A low growl from the sleeping teen alerted Vio just how much a demon he was in nature. The dark teen pulled down reflexively, toppling the blonde onto the bed and onto Shadow. He blushed brightly.

"Mmn…" Shadow made a small noise before tightening his grip on Vio's waist. Vio squirmed around, though it didn't help his position. Thankfully Shadow had opened his eyes again, tiredness evident in them. "Huh? Oh, Vio did I fall asleep? I'm sorry." He rubbed his eyes. "Uh…any reason you're…oh…that's right." Shadow looked a little guilty "I uh, tend to cling onto something when I sleep and well, not let go of it." Pink dusted his cheeks.

"It's…alright." The blonde was mesmerized by the other's shining ruby eyes. "I don't mind…" their eyes met and both looked away blushing, slowly retreating back up to other's face again.

"Vio…Do you like me?" he seemed very unlike himself when asking his question.

"Y-yes, I do" he stammered, also out of character a bit.

"Good." Shadow sighed and leant in for a kiss. It was soft and tender, and returned with equal love. It soon grew hotter, as the clawed demon tilted his head for more access. Asking for entrance, he slid a tongue across his bottom lip and sucked on it. He gladly let him explore further, little electric shocks adding to the wet sensation now pressing against his own tongue. Letting a moan slip out, he blushed. Shadow chuckled quietly, making the blonde shiver. Shyly he brought his coaxed tongue to meet the dark teen's and started a dominance battle, now housed within Shadow's cavern. He sucked eagerly on the younger boy's tongue earning a delightful moan. They broke apart panting for needed air. Lust filled eyes met, and sparks flew around the room, their lips met again for more sloppy tongue kisses, Shadow daring to trail below with his hands, and undo the Violet teen's belt. He tossed it away, neither boy caring where things landed. His cold hand pressed to his slim abdomen and up to his chest, lips still locked as if they'd never let go.

"Vio," Shadow breathed heavily "You _will_ be mine" he growled possessively in his ear. Another shudder racked Vio's entire body. The kissing starting again, only pausing to lift Vio's shirt off. Shadows trailed downwards leaving wet kisses along his jaw and to his neck were he sucked gently, making a bruise mark. The blonde tilted his head sideways in enjoyment and in offering for him. Satisfied for now, he moved down to tease the pink buds with sucking and nipping. It still wasn't enough to get Vio very vocal, so he tried even lower. He ran his claws lightly along his sides, in hope for a reaction, his breath quickened. He left more trails of kisses and ended up at the edge seam of his leggings. Shadow sat up, purposely brushing their hips together. He took off his shirt, showing the warm abs he had off to Vio. He in turn blushed and couldn't look away, his eyes following the purple hair leading down where he was almost fully exposed. It didn't surprise him at all that Shadow would go commando. Shadow smiled and pulled off both their leggings and Vio's boxers. It was very evident they were both excited. The taller boy smirked and pressed their lower bodies extremely close.

"Uhn." The blonde could hardly hold it in anymore, and with Shadow teasing him like this it would be a long night of moans. He gasped at the pleasure from the sudden contact. "Ah~" he still couldn't help but let his guards slip away from him. Another shudder subdued the older teen from teasing him. Apparently he didn't have the patience anymore either. He slipped his hand down, avoiding the spot the blonde wanted touched the most, and went right to this tight ring of muscles.

"Relax," he whispered calmly as he pushed a single finger in. A small whimper escaped the teen despite all attempts not to. Shadow tried to help by distracting him with a kiss. When Vio nodded, he slowly moved the finger, concerned if it hurt. After a while of no bad sounding moans, he added another and began to scissor him. Vio squirmed around and pressed onto his fingers, needing more. He moaned when a third was added. As much as he tried, Shadow couldn't find his pleasure spot yet and Vio was getting a little antsy to move on. He removed his fingers and positioned himself. "Vio, I'm going to now, ok?" the blonde nodded his consent, and wrapped his legs around the dark teen's waist. He slowly pushed in until fully sheathed. Extremely tight and hot flesh wrapped around him and it was hard to start slamming him then and there, but he had to wait for him to adjust. It was much bigger than fingers.

"M-move," He managed out, roughness lacing his voice. Starting a slow pace, he tried to aim for the spot he knew was hiding in him somewhere. "Ah~ Sh-Shadow~" Vio moaned as the pain was ebbed away by extreme pleasures. "Uhn. More Shadow, p-please~" it was hard to make a coherent thought when the teen had started pounding into him harder and much faster, more moans and names slipped out as pants and cries filled the empty room. "Oh Shadow…Oh~" suddenly Shadow moved a bit and angled differently, without realizing it. Vio gasped and arched farther into his hips "AH~ Oh _goddesses Shadow~~_" he screamed out as his sweet spot was head on in the center. "OH!~ Th-there!~" his lover pounded his sweet spot as hard as he possibly could, moans and growls escaping the dark teen. Shadow leaned over to the left side of Vio's neck, licking and nibbling, earning more gasps and moans. Just as he thrust down again, he bit into his neck drawing blood.

"_**Vio**_" he growled deeply, swallowing up mouthfuls of his sweet and tangy life source. The feeling was too much, and Vio couldn't himself in any longer. With a final shout, he let it all go with a warm shudder. Shadow licked the wound closed, ensuring a nice mark to stay there. It would remain that way until he bit him again. The mix of blood and Vio's walls clamping down from the exotic pleasure was an overdose for him. Shadow kissed him tenderly as he filled him.

"Mmmnn" Vio sat up on his elbows, "That was so amazing Shadow," he was contentedly exhausted. Shadow pulled out of him, and flipped their positions so his blonde lover could cuddle his chest. A sweet sigh came from his lips. "I love you so much Shadow."

"I love you too." He smiled and wrapped arms around him protectively. Screw tomorrow's meeting, they were sleeping in.


End file.
